vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morito Hayama
|-|Morito Hayama= |-|Yaasen= Summary Morito Hayama is the main protagonist of the Gun x Clover manga. Seemingly just a short wimpy-looking mercenary with no rank at Mikado High School, Morito is chosen as the bodyguard for Kotonoha Nanase, a girl with a special power that has transferred to the school in search of protection. However, Kotonoha quickly finds out that the reason Morito has no rank is because he's one of the 13 people who assign and remove ranks to mercenaries, a Master-rank, and he's merely undercover as a student at the school. Though young-looking, Morito has been through countless fights and wars and has trained several powerful mercenaries. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-C Name: Morito Hayama, Yaasen (True name) Origin: Gun x Clover Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Appears to be at least in his forties despite his young appearance, described as one of the most seasoned veterans of the Master-ranks) Classification: Human, Master-rank Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Is an expert gun, knife and sword user), Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, can fight while erasing his sounds, body signs, and thoughts, Limited Sound Manipulation (Can project the noises he makes) Limited Statistics Amplification (Can multiply said sounds), Voice Mimicry, Regeneration (Low), Resistance to Pain | Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Small Building level (Superior to S-rank mercenaries, whose bodies he can pierce with his bare hands; can punch a hole in the ground and crash through a stone floor, can shatter and cut in half copies of the Three Rose Sisters' fusion) | At least Building level (Easily broke through Nanoha Nanase's restraints, which had stopped the Teyotoro giant's movements) Speed: Likely Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Superior to S-rank mercenaries, can move too fast to be seen by normal mercenaries, can keep up with a transformed Daigo Hiromi, can dodge gunfire and narrowly dodged a large point-blank explosion) | Supersonic (Can move faster than S-rank mercenaries can see, even Zabeene with her limited precognition ability can't track him) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Stopped Eleanor's sword with his bare hand and can tank several blows from S-rank mercenaries, was only inconvenienced after protecting Gisele from a grenade, capable of trading blows with other Master-rank mercenaries, withstood an acceleration that would rip off a normal human's flesh) Stamina: High, can continue fighting despite being injured by a grenade and suffering multiple bullet and stab wounds Range: Extended melee range, dozens of meters with handgun Standard Equipment: Handgun, knife, grenades, flashbangs Intelligence: Above average, highly skilled mercenary with decades of combat experience Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Martial Arts: Morito is a highly skilled martial artist, being capable of throwing three S-rank mercenaries flying in an instant. One of the signature techniques of his style is dislocating the enemy's limbs with what appears to be a split second light touch. * ELS: Echo-Location Skill, a term used to refer to a technique that allows the user to detect and identify threats through sound. Skilled users are capable of identifying weapon's models or the sound of a person's breath, muscle movement or heartbeat. Morito has mastered this technique, which he taught to his former student Saalim after he was rendered blind in combat. This technique can also be used to tell if a person is lying by listening to their heart. * Sound/Thought/Sign Silencing: Morito is capable of fighting while erasing the sounds he makes. He can also erase his thoughts and most of his body language though involuntary body movements he's unaware of will remain. * Sound Skipping: Morito is capable of projecting his voice so that it appears to come from a different location. He can also replicate the sounds he makes in multiple places. * Voice Mimicry: Morito's also skilled at imitating other people's voices. * Berserk Mode: During a time Morito had amnesia and had returned to a childlike state from before his training with Sayuri, he was called by his real name, Yaasen. Upon hearing his true name, Morito entered a berserker state and tried to kill his allies. Upon entering this state, a strange writing appeared inside a large burn scar on Morito's chest. While in this state Morito displays enhanced strength and speed. Key: Base | Yaasen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gun x Clover Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mercenaries Category:Teachers Category:Sadists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Users